Bukgu
The Bukgu are one of the six main species created by Mata Nui, former residents of Mazra Nui, and current residents of Xianori. History The Bukgu were created by Mata Nui as part of a collection of six main species. They were also manipulated by the Great Beings. The Bukgu settled on the island of Mazra Nui, establishing an efficient maritime trade center: the Port of Mazra Nui. From early in the history of the Matoran Universe, the Bukgu gained a reputation as business experts, forming privileged trading treaties with Metru Nui and Xia. As predestined, a member of this species, Carapar, later became a Barraki, ruler of the Matoran Universe. For Mazra Nui's elite, it would have been preferable for a yellow-eyed member, the most prestigious in their society, to have been chosen for the role, but they tolerated the outcome. However, some created the rumor that Carapar was yellow-eyed to avoid controversy in Mazra Nui. When the protectors of the island, the Toa Mazra, proclaimed themselves as the non-official rulers of Mazra Nui, the Bukgu rebelled against them. However, only several years later were they able to regain control of the island when the Toa team dissolved from within. Shortly afterward, the League of the Six Kingdoms also wanted to impose its control over Mazra Nui, and the Bukgu declared war to Carapar, whom they considered a traitor. Carapar made peace with the Bukgu and gave them an 'offering' of food; however, the food was poisoned and, weakened, the Bukgu could not resist when the Barraki conquered the island. Mazra Nui regained its independence when the Barraki disappeared. The Bukgu who survived the Reign of Shadows migrated to Spherus Magna but refused to join the unified society. Together with the Vortixx, they founded their own kingdom, Xianori, which eventually became governed by the Bukgu Canrum. A low-class member of this species, Kapokhed, became the destined user of the legendary Kanohi Gebuk and the Savior of Spherus Magna. This led to the Bukgu elite slowly losing its control over the lower-class that, inspired by Kapokhed's story, began to question their situation. Kapokhed took the opportunity to form the Xianori Rebellion and destroy the Bukgu caste system. The Rebellion devastated the nobility of Xianori and razed the kingdom, forever changing Bukgu society. Abilities and Traits Bukgu are a race of reptilian-insectoid beings slightly lower than the average Toa, with plate armor that is practically indestructible. The natural color of these armors ranges from gunmetal to silver, but this does not prevent some Bukgu from customizing their armor to the color they desire. All the Bukgu have a pair of big eyes, whose color used to define the social class of each individual. The Bukgu can access the powers of a Great Kanohi; however, the use of masks or any headwear is not socially accepted, as these could be used to conceal or alter the color of the eyes. Society In the Matoran Universe, the Bukgu had a reputation of being skilled in business affairs and were well known for managing the Port of Mazra Nui, one of the most important trading centers in the universe. Bukgu placed tremendous value on wealth and material possessions and would go to great lengths to gain money and power, resulting in a stereotype of being greedy and corrupt. In fact, the notions of morality and ethics that motivated other societies were lacking in the Bukgu culture. Before the Rebellion, the Bukgu lived under a strict caste system defined by the color of the eyes of the individual. Each eye color was attributed to a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their privileges and ordained purposes: Any deviation from this system was not tolerated, and Bukgu of other eye colors used to be condemned to live in the shadow of the rich and powerful. Such eye colors that existed outside the caste system were orange, purple, or even colorless. These individuals usually resorted to crime to survive or chose to live far away from their society, with some forming nomadic clans in various parts of the Matoran Universe. Among the Bukgu elite, status and appearance were set above all things. Because the elite believed that anything they could appropriate was theirs by right regardless of the means used, all methods to outstrip rival aristocrats were accepted as long as the culprit was not caught. As a result, the nobility was in constant competition with each other, with murders and betrayals being a common part of court intrigue. Some nobles even trained their green-eyed servants to be secret agents and proxies, enacting their will through spying, bribes, and assassinations. Culturally, the Bukgu are very respectful of nature; they value the aesthetics of plants and, if they have the necessary means, usually surround their homes with gardens. Many noble Bukgu hired the services of Bo-Matoran to tend to the plants on their properties. Among the Bukgu, theft is a capital crime. Using eye filters to change their color is also illegal. Examples *Canrum (deceased) *Carapar *Isale *Kapokhed *Nios *Xetic *Zirnitra (deceased) Trivia *Diebeq based many aspects of Bukgu society on the Homeworld Gems of Steven Universe, the Neimodians of Star Wars, and the Gran Orlesian Game of Dragon Age. Category:Sapient Species Category:Insectoid Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species